In recent years, gaming consoles have developed universal appeal as a primary source of entertainment and socialization. Video games draw a wide variety of consumers by providing diverse and engaging interactive experiences. Interactivity has been increased by a number of technological developments. For example, gaming consoles now allow users to interact not only with video games, but also with other users. Further, users are able to use both conventional controllers and motion-based controllers or sensors. Progressions in graphics and display technology have also allowed for a rich console gaming experience, complete with advanced, realistic high definition audio and video in some cases. These developments have resulted in a highly unique and individual virtual experience for users.
Over the years, users have experienced an increased ability to share these virtual experiences with others. Websites, forums and message boards dedicated to video games allow users to discuss their particular gaming experiences with other interested users. Social media also provides an outlet for users to discuss their experiences with friends and acquaintances. Networked gaming consoles allow users to share basic, generic indicators of experience, such as “trophies” or level identifiers, with other networked users.
Users seeking to show off their gameplay prowess at a more rich level have limited options, however. Typically, others must watch the user playing a video game in person in order to share the user's experience. Users have sought to overcome this hurdle by capturing their gameplay with an external camcorder pointed at their television, and uploading the resulting diminished-quality media to the internet. Others have installed video capture devices between their computers and gaming consoles. These latter options, however, require expensive and complicated external hardware components in order to capture gameplay, and the skills, knowledge and time to set them up and operate them.